Splatoon Forces Armageddon
by EpicAnimeKid
Summary: The world has come to an end, and a young hero is struggling to stay alive. Join Zach, and Octoling/Human hybrid as he joins the Rebellion to save the Multiverse from the corrupt rule of the powerful Black Empire.


Splatoon Forces Armageddon

A Splatoon Crossover Fanfiction by EpicAnimeKid

A tribute to Sonic Forces

This story was made only for fun. All Copyright goes to Nintendo, SEGA, and Vanillaware for the Splatoon series, Sonic the Hedgehog, Smash Bros, and Dragon's Crown

Chapter 1: The Half-Breed

Zach screamed in agony as the machine painfully injected more of the Octoling DNA into his bloodstream. This machine was designed to puncture his most tender parts: The brain, the throat, the wrists, and at some times, even his heart. This injection was going into his veins. Energy shot out as the machine pumped the DNA into him.

Zach wailed in pain until the injections finally stopped. The syringes were slowly lifted from his body, carrying a few drops of blood with it. He was surprised that these injections into the brain didn't kill him, because they hurt so much. It was like they were actually puncturing the frontal lobe just to change what he was. As he lay strapped to the testing table, breathing heavily, a door nearby opened. A familiar face entered: An Octoling with dark skin, long black and red tentacles for hair, and pale yellow eyes. She wore a white scientist outfit, and a pair of lab goggles, which she didn't need. Stuck to her face was a pale green slime that glowed slightly.

It was Lycia, the top scientist and medic of the Black Empire.

Lycia approached Zach, looked him over, and then pulled out a notebook and wrote something down, muttering something to herself as she wrote. She then looked at Zach again and raised her eyebrow.

"Isn't it strange child?" she asked, "I inject a series of DNA into your pulse, and yet you refuse to accept death even as I puncture your body."

Zach growled violently. He gnashed his teeth and snarled as he violently thrashed around. Lycia took out a syringe and injected him in his neck again. Zach stopped thrashing as his eyes grew slightly heavy.

Lycia smiled at this. "I suppose I should have expected that behavior from you…"

Zach glared as he struggled to stay awake. "You…sick…freak…"

Lycia simply laughed at that insult. "That is the one-hundredth and fifty second time you ever called me that. Do you think that calling us names will set you free?"

Zach stopped for a moment to think about that.

Lycia brushed her tentacle out of her face, then bent down and stroked Zach's cheek. She did this whenever she tested anything on him. She would flirt with him.

"You understand that I am doing these experiments for the sake of your future, don't you?" she asked, "I am attempting to change who you are to make you better than what you once were."

Lycia gently stroked the light blue tentacle in his bright red fuzzy hair. She ran her fingers over the two mask-like spots on his eyes, scratching the scar on his right eye where one eye was taken out and replaced.

Zach glared at Lycia, then said weakly, "You turned me into a freak!"

Lycia raised an eyebrow. "Do you not appreciate what we are doing for you?"

Zach gnashed his teeth angrily. "Like I just said, you turned me into a half-breed FREAK!"

Lycia paused, and then smiled as she bent down, and kissed his forehead. "You won't be like that for long. Soon, you will be complete."

Lycia snapper her fingers and two Female Metro Octolings appeared. Their skin was a grey, clammy color, and their eyes looked as though they had been drained of their life. Their tentacles were dark grey, and looked as though they were dried out, yet still seemed to be covered with a wet, sticky fluid. One Octoling had the look of insanity in her eyes, as though she had spent her entire life undergoing pure mental torture or physical abuse. Her eyes seemed to twitch violently every now and then, and she seemed to giggle maniacally often. She was also holding a shiny metal rod in her hand tightly, ready to beat anyone with it.

"Girls," Lycia commanded, "It's getting late. Would you both kindly take this one back to his cell for the night?"

Both Octolings bowed in obedience. They unstrapped Zach, and picked him up. Zach wanted to bash them both in the head and run away, but the pain in his body made it hard to stand, and the serum that Lycia injected him with made him too tired to move his body.

The Octolings dragged Zach's limp body out of the room, and pulled him through the halls of the prison chamber. Zach could hear the cries of the other prisoners, begging to be released, crying to go home and see their families, desperately begging not to be tortured, or experimented on. Zach could feel their pain. He wanted to go home, he wanted to see his family again.

The insane Octoling gave him a disturbing grin. "You don't seem happy with your new self…" she giggled, "Why don't you like your beauty?"

Zach didn't answer.

The Octoling giggled more, then came close to his face. "You should be happy," She whispered into his ear, "You were once hideously ugly. Now you're just like me: Beautiful!" The Octoling cackled slightly. "Perhaps lady Lycia and the other Admin would be willing to make you even more beautiful by tomorrow…" She squealed in twisted delight. "I can't wait!"

They reached Zach's cell. The Insane Octoling wrapped her arms around Zach's still aching body while the other, obviously mute Octoling opened his cell door. The Octoling nodded to the other, and the one that held Zach tightly dragged him in, dropping his head on the hard, metal floor with a loud bang. The insane Octoling giggled when this happened. "The sound of your pain…" she stuttered, "I-I love it…"

Zach grunted as he pulled himself weakly off the ground. Without thinking at all, he turned to the insane Octoling, curled his hand into a fist, and threw a weak punch. The insane Octoling caught the punch, and twisted his hand violently. Zach cried in agony as his bones snapped. The insane Octoling threw him to the ground, and started kicking him and beating him with her metal rod.

"Attacking me…without thinking…how naïve can you be?"

The other Octoling heard the commotion, and came in the cell. She simply stood there, watching as her mentally unstable partner violently beat Zach until he was coughing blood. After that, she decided to pull them apart. The Octolings walked out of the cell, leaving Zach bruised and tired with a broken hand.

The insane Octoling turned back and smiled. "Know your place half-breed. You're the weakest!"

Both Octolings left Zach alone in his cell. Zach strained to pick himself up off the ground.

"Why did I do that?" Zach angrily thought to himself, "Why did I try to fight them?" He knew it wouldn't work, because the crazy Octoling was right: he was weak, at least compared to them, and being weak and tired from that drug and the injections didn't help matters at all. He huffed in pain as he dragged himself onto one of the cold, hard, metal beds in his cell. There were two beds: One for Zach, and the other for…

Nicole…

Nicole was dragged in by two male Inklings, both in a similar vain to the Octolings: Grey skin, dried-out tentacles, and hollowed out eyes. They threw Nicole down to the ground roughly before they left, closing the door behind them.

Nicole got up slowly, not nearly in as much pain as Zach was. Her bright-pink tentacles shined in the bright light hanging over them, and her deep, chestnut brown eyes glistened. Just like Zach, she wore a skintight black jumpsuit, which neither one of them were allowed to take off, or cover. If they tried, they would get beaten. On her arms were tattoos. Each was a symbol of her tribe: the tribe of the Pacific Sea.

Nicole came over to Zach, and sat down next to him. "Hey Zach," she said, "How do you feel?"

Zach gave Nicole a slight glare. "How do you THINK I feel? I just got beaten after mindlessly trying to fight those damn Metro Octolings!"

Nicole frowned. "I guess you wanted to escape. Anyone would if they've been here long enough."

Zach grunted. Nicole wrapped her arm around his shoulder and hugged him. As she did this, she eyed his dragon tattoos that she gave him. They were a symbol of honor in her tribe.

"It's okay," Nicole reassured, "One day, we can escape. I just know it."

Zach shuffled. "But when we do…what next?"

Nicole chuckled. "That's something everyone here asks. It honestly doesn't matter what happens next. The important thing is that we'll be free, and if we can manage to do it right, we can escape together."

Zach smiled at that thought. All he wanted in this life was to be free from the Black Empire's grasp. He wanted a life without torture or being experimented on, a life where he could be free, and maybe even a life with Nicole, and ONLY Nicole, where they could never have to be forced to be apart.

"Do you really we can manage to escape?"

Nicole smiled warmly. "I'm sure we can. One day, we'll escape, and we'll be free."

Just then, a loud banging came from the cell door, startling them both. The cell door opened to reveal the insane Octoling from before.

The Octoling giggled slightly. "Tomorrow is a big day," she stuttered, "Make sure you go to bed soon…" She looked at Zach specifically. "Sleep will help you heal… Don't you want to…get better...?"

Zach grunted angrily.

The insane Octoling chuckled. "Make sure you both go to sleep soon…" The insane Octoling slowly closed the door to the cell, leaving the two alone in the cell. Zach and Nicole didn't know what to say.

"Tomorrow…" Zach wondered. He turned to Nicole. "What do you think is so special about tomorrow?"

Nicole shrugged. "I guess the only way we'll find out is to wait until morning…"

The next morning, Zach and Nicole were woken up by the sound of loud banging on their door. They slowly got off their metal beds and came to the door. It opened, revealing one of the Inklings that were with Nicole last night.

"You two," he shouted, "Shower! Now!"

Zach and Nicole were lead out of their cell and through the halls of the prison. Zach looked into each cell. He could see countless children crying: Inklings, Octolings, Urchins, and even a few Humans. This wasn't a big surprise to Zach, as he used to be a complete human himself.

Zach and Nicole were brought to the shower room, where a group of prisoners were undressing for their morning shower. Zach and Nicole were forced to strip out of their jumpsuits, and stand in line for their shower. They stood on a conveyer belt as freezing cold water was blasted on them and soap was smeared all over their naked bodies. Zach and Nicole held each other. They both knew that water was deadly to Inklings…including Nicole.

After the shower, all inmates were given back their jumpsuits, and lead out of the shower room, with a few unlucky souls getting electrocuted with an electric scepter if they even fell behind slightly. Everyone was lead into a large, empty room. As everyone stood around in confusion, a voice came on over an intercom.

"Good morrow everyone." Lycia's voice boomed around the room. "I hope you all slept well. Today is a big day for everyone. Do any of you know why?"

No one answered.

"Today is the day you all are all going to be made better than what you were before. For this, I will use something to calm you all. I want all of you to listen well…"

At once, a soft buzzing noise came out over the intercom. Zach and Nicole both immediately realized what was happening, and covered their ears. Everyone began screaming in pain before they could cover their ears as the buzzing grew louder.

Today was the indoctrination of all prisoners.

Zach and Nicole both covered their ears harder as the sound grew stronger. Everyone was on his or her knees, screaming in agony, and begging for the pain to stop. As Zach looked around, he was certain that a few prisoners' ears were bleeding.

Soon, the buzzing began to fade, and so did the prisoners' screams, but after a few moments, the prisoners began crying out again, begging for the noise to turn back on. They were screaming, scratching each other, clawing at the walls and at their faces until they bled.

Zach and Nicole watched in horror as their fellow prisoners were turned into violent savages who were desperate to hear the buzzing again. The two tried to crawl out of the confusion, slowly making their way to the first exit that they could see, an air vent. They weren't sure if this was the way out, but right now, it didn't matter. They just had to get out of this place. As they got to the vent, Zach pulled the cover off, and threw it away as he and Nicole scrambled inside, and began climbing through as fast as they can as the prisoners cried out even louder for the sound to come back on.

As the two climbed through the vents, they reached a small vent cover where they could see into a dark room with bright screens. There was a familiar figure with a long tentacle bang hanging down from the front of her face.

This was Lycia's room. Lycia was closely inspecting a camera system, watching the madness unfold with a twisted grin on her face. Eventually, Zach saw her smile slowly fade as she leaned in to take a closer look at a camera.

"That's odd…where are test subjects 195423 and 195424?"

Zach's blood ran cold when he heard this.

Lycia checked closer. "Hmm…" she muttered, "Very clever of them, and of all the times to react…"

Zach and Nicole slowly kept climbing through the vents, but not before Lycia leaned over her camera system, and pushed a little red button.

"Attention," she called out, "We have two escaped test subjects. They are somewhere within the vents."

Zach and Nicole stopped crawling as their blood froze again. Quickly, they began hearing the quiet banging behind them as the other prisoners began crawling after them. Zach and Nicole quickly started crawling away from these psychos as fast as they could, for both of them knew exactly what these maniacs were going to do to them. He could hear them, crying, wailing in agony as one of them drew closer to the two. Eventually, one managed to catch up to the two and grabbed Nicole's ankle. Nicole screamed, and kicked the now insane girl as hard as she could. Eventually, She kicked her right in the eye. The prisoner screamed and let go of her ankle. Zach and Nicole both continued to run away.

Quickly, they reached an end to the vent system. It was blocked off. Zach quickly began punching the cover as hard as he could. The screams of the prisoners began to slowly rise as they drew closer. Zach punched the cover until his knuckles bled blood and ink. At once, the prisoners grabbed Zach and Nicole by their ankles and dragged them out of the vents back into the large, empty room. Lycia was there, smiling evilly.

"Covering your ears before the ASMR can take effect and crawling through the vents…" Lycia stated, "Rather impressive I must say: Covering your ears and crawling through the ventilation system…"

The other prisoners wrapped their arms around the two captives, holding them tightly by the neck, the arms, and the legs. Lycia came closer to Zach, and leaned in closer to his face.

"Lucky for you, I don't have to follow through with the AMSR. I actually want to have you see the Lady today. She wants to see your face for a special occasion."

Lycia snapped her fingers, and the brainwashed prisoners pulled Zach to him knees.

"Come everyone," Lycia commanded, "Let me guide you all to Lady Pandora. She wants to see the Half Breed."

At once, the prisoners obeyed. They dragged Zach into the halls of the prison, following Lycia as she led them through the winding narrow hallways. Zach struggled hard to escape, but the prisoners held him tightly. Zach bit the hand of one of them, and he released his mouth, only for another prisoner to wrap her arm around his neck.

Lycia looked at Zach as the prisoner that he bit slapped his hand on his mouth again to shut him up. She smiled softly.

"Tell me child," she said, "Have you ever met Pandora? She is our leader."

Zach knew who Pandora was, but had never seen her face at all. All he knew about her was that she was the ruler of the Black Empire, and an all-powerful woman. He also knew that the being SHE commanded were bloodthirsty monsters known only as the Infinite. There were other people he knew of: Ramona, the Military Commander who NEVER lost any battle she was involved in, and Seren, the mysterious Sorceress and Beast Tamer, who could control any creature she came across, including Dragons, Vampires, and even the Kraken itself using her black magic and knowledge of the occult.

Lycia smiled. "As I said before, she and the other Admin want to have a word with you. I hope that is okay…"

Zach glared at her.

Soon, they came to a huge door laced with gold and silver. The doors opened and everyone was brought inside.

Inside were Ramona, Seren, and a stunning woman. Her long, hair-like tentacles were grey with bright red tips. Her eyes were grey, and magenta were her eyes were supposed to be white, and on her right cheek was a beauty mark. Her outfit was a sleeveless leather top with three, water-like patterns sticking out, and each cover was spiked. She wore tight leggings with the same water-like pattern of fabric. Her footwear was of that of high-heeled boots with magenta heels. She also wore black leather gloves, and on her belly was the tattoo of an octopus.

Pandora.

She smiled sadistically as Zach was brought before her. When the brainwashed prisoners set him down, wires came up from the ground, and wrapped around his wrists and ankles, trapping him.

"So," Pandora said in a deep, lovely voice, "You must be the Half-Breed that Lycia was telling me about this morning…" Pandora glanced at Lycia. "Does this one have a name?"

Lycia nodded. "I call him Test Subject 195423, but I believe I have heard a few of the others refer to this one as Zach."

Seren laughed. Her short, black and purple tentacles swayed whenever she laughed. "How adorable," She taunted, "They believe him to actually matter to them…"

Zach growled at that insult. "Shut up," Zach shouted, "I'm more special than all of you! If you're all so smart, you would know that!"

Pandora glared at Zach, and her eye seemed to flash a red light. Zach's blood ran cold at that.

"Watch your mouth child," Pandora snapped, "You will respect your superiors!"

Zach couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth. He wanted to fight back, but he couldn't say anything, no matter how much he wanted to.

Ramona gazed at Zach, narrowing her eyes. "Is he truly the one you were talking about? The one who escaped the indoctrination?"

Lycia nodded. "He and another subject were clever enough to cover their ears before the effects could take place in exactly 1.4325 Seconds and managed to crawl through the vents. They were dragged out exactly 5 minutes ago." She came over to Zach, and stroked his blue tentacle. "This one was always my favorite. What do you think of him Ma'am?"

Pandora got up from her throne and came down to take a look. She eyed him from all over, looking at his tattoos, his tentacle, his eyes, his hair, and the strange scar on his right eye. As she did this, one of her tentacles brushed against Zach's shoulder. Zach shivered slightly. It was cold and wet, and when it slid off his shoulder, it seemed to leave behind a bit of sticky fluid.

"Adorable…" Pandora smiled, "Isn't he a bit of a fighter though? Didn't you say something about him getting into a few fights in the past?"

Lycia smiled and nodded.

Pandora smiled at Zach. "Child," she asked, "Would you like to challenge me to a fair fight?"

Zach could only stare back at her glowing eyes.

"If you wish, I will cut you a deal…" Pandora snapped her fingers. A hole opened up in the ceiling, and a large, round platform dropped down. On the platform, tied up, gagged and beaten was Nicole. Zach's eyes widened in horror.

"If you beat me in a fight, I will release you both. You will have your freedom forever, and we will never bother you again…" A twisted grin formed on Pandora's face. "If you loose, Lycia will have the honor of executing you both." Pandora held her hand out as a few wires around Zach's right arm dropped down. "What do you say?"

"No tricks. Fair fight. Right?"

Pandora chuckled. "I could cheat and kill you right now." Pandora began laughing wildly. "But where's the fun in that? Perhaps I could make it fair for you…"

Zach forced himself to take her hand and Nicole screamed under her gag. He knew he couldn't win, but what choice did he have? He knew he had to try, or Nicole could get killed. He had to try.

Pandora chuckled evilly. "You have made the right choice child." Pandora snapped her fingers, and all of the wires wrapped around him fell off. Pandora circled her hands in a slow motion, and the room around them disappeared. They were now in a large arena, standing above a pit of flaming hot lava. Nicole was nearby, tied up in wires, gagged, and dangling above the lava.

The celling above them was beautiful, shaped like an entire Galaxy. Stars were glimmering as supernovas exploded into colorful masses and shaped into new stars. Zach was completely mesmerized by the amazing galaxy celling.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Pandora smiled. "Seren created this herself. She is truly gifted in her magic." Pandora snapped her fingers. A sword appeared in front of Zach. It was a shiny stainless steel sword. Its guard was dark purple, and had two silver gems incrusted on each side of the handle. Zach took the sword in his hands and gripped it tightly.

Pandora lowered herself. "Are you ready little one?" She pulled out her own sword. It was bigger, and reeked of darkness. It was a one-edged blade made out of a colorless diamond that glistened with the stars around it.

"Let us begin…"

Pandora quickly rushed at Zach and quickly slashed at him. Zach wasn't fast enough to react, and before he knew it, there was a gaping slash wound across his chest as a surge of pain shot through his body and blood and a light blue fluid splashed through the air.

Pandora flipped off of Zach, and quickly started moving around him at lightning speed, kicking him from every direction. Zach couldn't keep up with her. He swung his sword blindly through the air, hoping to at least hit her, but she dodged every attack. Each time she did, Zach was sure that she was smiling at him.

Pandora lied to him.

This fight wasn't fair.

She didn't want to free him or Nicole. She just wanted to fight Zach as an excuse to kill him outright, and if not, an excuse to see him suffer.

Pandora teleported behind Zach, and struck the back of his spine. Zach quickly crumpled to the ground. Pandora pressed her boot against his head, and pressed down hard.

Zach wanted to get up. He wanted to grab Pandora's leg and smash her head into the ground.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't move at all.

His entire body was paralyzed by the strike on his back.

Pandora chuckled. "Isn't this fun?"

Zach gurgled. "Get…off…"

Pandora pressed harder on his face. "You're not having fun? What a shame…"

Pandora sweeped her foot, and threw Zach over the side of the arena. Zach slid over the edge until his legs dangled above the lava. Zach managed to gain enough strength to grasp hold of the edge, but was still too weak to pull himself up.

As Zach struggled to pull himself onto the ledge, Ramona came over to him and stared down at him, delivering a sinister smile that sent a chill down Zach's numb back.

"A terrible shame that I have to do this to you. Having to kill you AND your little girlfriend."

Zach's eyes flared with anger. "YOU SAID THAT THIS FIGHT WOULD BE FAIR!" Zach screamed, "YOU LIED TO ME!"

Pandora bent down to meet Zach's raging gaze. "I know I did…" She grabbed him by his neck, and held him close. "I never keep promises with inferiors."

And with than, Pandora threw him into the side of the wall at an amazing force. Zach felt an entire world of pain strike his back as he made contact with the rocky wall of the arena. Blood spurted from his mouth as his spine shattered and his vision blurred. Before he fell, Zach thought fast and grabbed Nicole's ankles as she dangled above his head. Nicole tried to pull Zach up, and Zach reached up pulled the gag off her mouth.

Nicole gasped. "Zach," she huffed, "Are you okay?"

Before Zach could answer, Pandora popped in behind him, grabbed him, and threw him back onto the arena. Zach's bones cracked as he hit the stone floor of the arena and rolled near the edge. Pandora hovered down next to him.

"I'm sorry little one," Pandora chuckled, "But you've lost…"

And with that, Pandora grabbed Zach and threw him directly into the Lava.

"ZACH!" Nicole screamed.

Zach cried out in pain as the burning hot Lava touched his skin and burned him. He slowly began sinking, still screaming in agony. As soon as the Lava enveloped his head, everything around him blacked out.


End file.
